


【GGAD】无解

by MadamTaz



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTaz/pseuds/MadamTaz
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【GGAD】无解

01/  
1928年的秋天，阿不思·邓布利多只身前往法国南部小城蒙彼利埃。

他从国王十字车站出发，一路横跨英吉利海峡，像一只横冲直撞的猫头鹰，把伦敦满是工业废气灰雾弥漫的天空远远地甩于身后。

直到多年后，阿不思邓布利多成为颇负盛名的智者、坚实可靠的长辈，他还是无法理解半个世纪前自己仿佛冲昏头脑的一时迷茫，他的不由自主好像为人所控制，就有如尚且身处无法自控的青少年时期，被欲望抓个正着，除了一场大火焚尽天地，无以解脱。

这或许就是盖勒特·格林德沃出现在他才成年的那个夏天注定的原因。

他带来了阿不思此生最大的厄运，最神秘的谜题，一个无解的公式。

02/  
阿不思下了火车，但没有找到目的地。

他拿着麻瓜地图在那个不小的镇子里四处转悠，没有人知道羊皮纸上的木屋在哪里。他叼了一根长草根，躲在树荫下面，一缕红发没有绑好，在光阴下晃荡。

一个褐发碧眼的小姑娘走过来，身上有甜草的香气，阿不思看着她卷曲的发梢和光洁的额头。

“如果您想去那儿。”她开口道，“它是一座密林深处的木屋，我可以带您去。”

阿不思没接话。

小姑娘微笑了一下，这种笑容只在阿不思童年深处的记忆里出现过。

“或许您更需要一支冰激凌。”阿利安娜递了一支甜筒过来，“我还是不带您去为妙。”

阿不思接过了手，他没说话，因为这是秋天下午时常发生的幻觉。

阿利安娜抿了抿唇，最终一步绊一步的向后退，唇边依旧挂着褪不去的笑容，直到她消融到空气里。

阿不思叹了口气，他手上没有冰淇淋。

03/  
他敲开那座隐在密林间的木屋，脚边铺满了昨夜一场雨打湿的金色梧桐叶，周身没有一丝魔法的气息。

阿不思手里拿了一支半路摘来的虞美人，鲜艳欲滴的花瓣上有几颗滚珠般的雨泪，他抚弄了一下，水痕顺着指尖锲进他掌纹。

木门缓缓打开，盖勒特·格林德沃在那头似笑非笑的看着他。

04/  
盖勒特伸手去解他的领口，手法有些生涩。

阿不思极轻地叹了口气，带着一点顺从躺倒了阴暗处那张狭窄的木床上。

他把那只虞美人放到床侧的桌上，夕阳从窗间闯入，笼罩住花和一切细小的尘埃。

光影是多年来唯一不变的。

他们从前约会总在山谷后面那条溪边进行，流水冷得像刚刚从雪山上融化而来。

那时候漫山遍野都是虞美人，盖勒特总是把他压倒在青草上，挠他痒痒，然后吻他。

他们讨论关于未来远航的伟大计划，山河间的天地星辰，偶尔也捉弄对方，开一些少年间无伤大雅的玩笑。

那时候七星瓢虫会落到他们身上，阿不思弹开衣襟上的草籽，盖勒特抚摸他柔软的长发。

那时候是7月份，只是他们不记得了。

阿不思是被一阵熟悉的钝痛拉回现实。他像十八岁那次一样下意识捏住对方的指尖，忍受黑巫师另一只作妖的手肆无忌惮地开阔。

盖勒特进入的时候阿不思感到在一瞬间的窒息，二十九年前戈德里克山谷闷热的空气混着虞美人香铺天盖地席卷而来。

“阿尔——”盖勒特那时候这样喊他，少年声线像青芒一样响而酸涩，“阿尔——”

恍惚间阿不思听到另一个声音，他侧过头，发现黑魔王伏在自己耳畔，气息冲过他耳廓，轻轻地喊他“阿不思”。

这才是现实。

最后他在疼痛和快感之间释放出来，眼角挤出几颗水珠，盖勒特压着他舔掉了，然后吻了吻他的眼角。

“好了，阿尔。”阿不思听到盖勒特轻笑起来，就想他十六岁那年一样，他加快了速度，声音带了些不可抑制的喘息，“是时候了。”

05/  
叫醒阿不思的是米勒娃麦格的猫头鹰。

那只小动物一头撞向玻璃，一声巨响。

他猛然惊醒，那间带着水汽和灰尘的法国南部乡间小屋瞬间破碎，一地死寂的碎片。

阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃兹格兰芬多院长，黑魔法防御课教授，他醒过来。

红发巫师施了一个清洁咒，匆匆忙忙打开窗子，放可怜的小东西进来，给了他一个治疗咒和一袋谷子。

他取下那只送来的信封，打开火漆印，发现那不是文件。

里面放了一支干枯的虞美人。

这或许是另一个谜，另一个巧合，总之尽管米勒娃不记得自己送出过这么一支干花，阿不思还是将它收下。

这应当是一个警告，一个烙印。

盖勒特·格林德沃是一本无以阅读的书，阿不思曾窥见其扉页上细密的文字，但无法破解那些奇异神秘的符号。

这将会是纠缠他一生的一个问题，并无一解答。

他只能被围困。

这是他的命运。

07/  
至少在1945年以前，他一度这么以为。

〔END〕

关于麦格教授：用了FB2的时间线。  
关于莫名其妙的剧情：01-04里所谓1928年其实是在阿不思梦里，那一年盖勒特逃狱，没有什么发生。这是他的梦，是纠缠他前半生乃至于一生的一团迷雾，一簇欲望，一份爱。  
说白了就是老邓的chun／meng（。


End file.
